


What do you want, Sam?

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, First time with a man, Hand Job, M/M, Missing Scene, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Spontaneous sex, i saw it so you have to too, im sorry I can’t control myself, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Frasier tries to get Sam to say that he loves Diane. And things don’t go exactly as planned. (Season 4 episode 15)
Relationships: Frasier Crane/Sam Malone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	What do you want, Sam?

Sam went into his office where Frasier was waiting for him. God Diane could to infuriating.  
“Okay,” he said, as Frasier stood up from his desk. “You got it.”  
“Got what?” Frasier asked.  
“Oh, come on! We don’t have to rehash this over and over again. You said it and I agree with it.”  
“Trust me, Sam,” Frasier interjected. “Say it! Take a step towards feeling stronger and better. Free yourself, Sam!”  
Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Say it now,” Frasier repeated.  
Sam looked at the floor, huffing. When he glanced back up, he could feel Frasier’s eyes baring down on him, watching his every move.  
“Okay, okay,” he said, licking his lips. “I love Diane.”  
Frasier felt the words shoot through him like a knife. But not for the reason he’d originally thought he would. “Oh God,” he gasped, “It’s true.” He lowered his head down onto his arms on the desk.  
Sam was over to him in a moment, his hand on Frasier’s back. “C’mon man,” he said awkwardly. “Here, have a drink.”  
He grabbed a bottle of seltzer water he usually kept on his desk. Frasier glanced up, feeling rather silly, and took the drink. He couldn’t help but look at Sam, who knelt beside him, still not having taken his hand off his shoulder.  
“Thank you, Sam,” he said, rather embarrassed.  
“You’re welcome,” Sam said genuinely. “Are you – are you alright?”  
“I’m better than alright,” Frasier lied, trying to put on a bold face. “I’m reborn. That revelation was just the catharsis I needed. I’ve looked at the truth in its pure, undiluted form. Now I can get on with my life.”  
He stood up, not looking at Sam, who had swallowed slightly, realizing, suddenly, just how strong a jawline Frasier had.  
“Oh, well great,” he said, flushing. “Hey, I feel better, you feel better, what could be better?”  
He turned quickly, hoping Frasier would not see how red he had gotten.  
“Now just a second, Sam,” Frasier said, “You’ve only just begun.”  
“What do you mean?” Sam asked, turning around hesitantly.  
“You’ve admitted that you love Diane,” Frasier said, his eyes watching Sam closely. “In order to get rid of your depression, you’ll have to admit it to her. Sam, you must tell her that you love her.”  
He hated hearing himself say those words, but he knew he couldn’t think about himself in this. He could never get what he wanted in this.  
“Oh, come on, man!” Sam wined, giving Frasier a tiny ounce of hope he tried to shove down as quickly as it had come up. “Don’t make me say that! Don’t… come on…”  
“Well why not?” Frasier protested.  
“Because I don’t-” Sam stopped suddenly, not sure how he was going to finish that sentence. “Cause I don’t want to.”  
“Come on, man!” Frasier growled. “Tell Diane you love her!” he moved towards Sam, so quickly neither of them quite knew what was happening. “Let some fresh air and sunlight in there!” He grabbed Sam’s face in his hands, his breath coming in quick, heavy gasps. For a split second, they stared at each other, eye to eye. Sam didn’t look upset, but nor did he look happy. His eyes glanced, ever so quickly, down at Frasier’s lips. What was he thinking?  
“Frasier,” he said, his voice quivering.  
“What, Sam?” Frasier asked, all his breath suddenly stolen from him.  
“Frasier…” Sam simply repeated.  
Oh God, what was he doing? Frasier thought. He couldn’t let go. He was so close to Sam. His nose was full of his cologne, so thick he could fairly taste it. He wondered if Sam’s heart was beating as fast as his.  
“What do you want?” Frasier breathed. “I’ll do anything you want.”  
Sam shivered at the words. “Kiss me.”  
Frasier did not need a second invitation. He pulled Sam’s face down to meet his, their mouths crashing in a wild, passionate kiss. Teeth collided and tongues thrust into each other’s mouths. Sam’s hands were around Frasier’s waist, pulling him up against him, their bodies hot and ready, thrusting against each other.  
Oh god, oh god what was happening? What were they doing? Frasier let out a sudden moan as Sam pulled at his shirt to untuck it. He pulled back.  
“Sam, are you sure you know what you’re doing?” he asked, wiping the saliva from his chin.  
“Shit no, are you?” Sam asked, breathing heavily.  
“Absolutely not,” Frasier repeated.  
“Then I guess we’re in the same boat.”  
Before Frasier could speak again, Sam was on him. He was grabbing, pulling, tugging, trying to find any way he could to get Frasier undressed. Frasier took a fistful of Sam’s yellow sweater and tried to pull it over Sam’s head. To their chagrin, they had to break apart for a moment to get it off. Next came Frasier’s jacket and tie, which fell to the floor as fingers hurriedly fumbled with buttons in a hot and heavy effort to find each other naked. Before long, they were both shirtless. They had not stopped kissing. Sam’s tongue had taken command of Frasier’s mouth, pushing, shoving its way as deeply as it could, while his hands ran their way up and down Frasier’s naked torso. Frasier grabbed Sam’s hair, pulling him further into the kiss.  
“Frasier,” Sam hissed into the other man’s mouth. “Frasier – ouch – you’re pulling my hair.”  
For a split second, Frasier let go, and Sam had a moment to pull back.  
“I – I’m sorry!” Frasier gasped. “I didn’t mean to.”  
Sam shrugged, his face flushed and his chest heaving. “Hey don’t worry about it, man.”  
Frasier couldn’t take his eyes from Sam’s chest. “I never imagined you’d be so – beautiful,” he hummed.  
Sam smiled. “I’ve never been called beautiful before,” he said. “But I guess there’s a first time for everything, eh?”  
Frasier looked up. “Yes, I suppose there is.”  
“What do you say we pull out the couch? It makes a bed.”  
Frasier looked at the old thing. “You’re sure?” he said.  
“Hey, Frais,” Sam replied, waving his hands at the space just below his belt. Frasier flushed as his eyes trailed the outline. “You’re not gonna leave me to take care of this myself, are you?”  
Frasier felt himself fall, completely, head over heels. “Let’s get this damn bed out!” he said.  
Sam laughed. In a moment they’d pulled the thing out and Sam crawled on, pulling Frasier by his belt onto the bed so that he straddled him. Frasier pressed Sam down onto the bed.  
“I usually top,” Sam said, looking up at Frasier.  
“Oh,” replied the other man, looking slightly disappointed. “Well… if you insist.”  
“No, no it’s okay,” Sam said, grabbing Frasier’s shoulders as he moved to roll over. “Like I said, there’s a first time for everything.”  
Sam smiled, and Fraser smiled back. He bent down, giving Sam a tender kiss. Their mouths opened, pressing gently into each other, their tongues meeting. Frasier sucked at Sam’s lower lip. Sam’s hand found its way down Frasier’s back and into his trousers, giving his right buttock and tight squeeze. Frasier flinched and let out a little gasp.  
“You like that?” Sam smiled.  
Frasier nodded.  
“Let’s get this belt off you.”  
Frasier leaned back and Sam helped him remove his belt. His top button was undone, but that was all the farther they went before Frasier gently pressed Sam back down onto the bed, kissing his jaw, neck, collar bone, and down the center of his chest. He hesitated when he reached Sam’s nipples. He’d never been much of a nipple man, and yet… he kissed a light circled around Sam’s left nipple. The sound that escaped Sam’s lips encouraged him to proceed. His tongue flicked out and licked the tip of Sam’s nipple.  
“Frais!” Sam moaned.  
Frasier smiled, taking the nipple gently between his teeth and pulling on it. Sam’s hips bucked upward as his hands grasped Frasier’s thinning hair. Frasier continued to kiss his way down to Sam’s abs, paying careful attention to a sensitive spot he found just under the belly button. He sat back a moment. This was it, he thought, his fingers reaching out and unbuckling Sam’s belt. He slipped the button undone, took Sam’s trousers and underwear in a firm grasp, and pulled them off. He looked up from the foot of the bed. Sam Malone, in all his glory, sprawled out on the bed, his legs spread, penis hard and impressive, his arms behind his head, grinning at Frasier provocatively.  
“Oh Sam,” Frasier sighed.  
“C’mon, man,” Sam blushed. “Don’t get all –”  
But he didn’t get to finish what he was going to say. Frasier reached out his hand, and gently stroked Sam’s prick. Sam’s head shot back, a little grunt escaping his lips. Spurred on by this reaction, Frasier continued his work. He tried to think about how he pleasured himself, in hopes he would do the right thing to Sam. It seemed to be working. Sam was already out of breath.  
“Shit Frasier,” he said through gritted teeth. “You’re good at this.”  
Frasier had a thought. He wondered if it would be anything like doing it with a woman. He lowered his head and put his mouth around the tip of Sam’s penis. Sam’s hips bucked, thrusting his member deeper into Frasier’s mouth. Frasier jerked back at the unfamiliar sensation, gagging slightly.  
“Oh, Frasier!” Sam gasped, sitting up. “Hey, I didn’t mean to-”  
“No, no,” Frasier said, getting his bearings again. “It’s alright. It was unintentional. Merely an unfamiliar sensation.”  
“But you were gagging,” Sam said hesitantly.  
“I said unfamiliar, not unpleasant,” Frasier said with a raised eyebrow.  
“So, would you be interested in trying it anymore?” Sam grinned.  
“Indeed!”  
Sam laid back again, and Frasier took Sam again in his hand. Without even thinking about it, his hand knew what would feel good. He’d pleasured himself enough times, he ought to know. His mouth closed over the tip of Sam’s prick. The taste was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. It wasn’t wonderful, but it wasn’t bad either. He slowly slid his mouth over it, pulling back, then down again, to create a sort of sucking motion. Sam took Frasier by the hair, helping guide his mouth where he wanted it. Frasier felt a shiver go up his spine at the unholy noises Sam was making a few feet above his head.  
“Oh, Frais,” he moaned, thrusting gently with the motion Frasier created. “God, oh…”  
After a moment he used his grip on Frasier’s hair to pull him back.  
“Hey, give me a break,” he said, breathing heavily. “I want to give some back before I come.”  
Frasier felt something like fire stir up in his loins. Sam sat up, pulling Frasier into a kiss. It was surprisingly gentle. His hands caressed the back of Frasier’s neck, going down his back, grabbing his buttocks as his hands slid under his trousers. Frasier moaned into Sam’s mouth.  
“I had no idea,” he said, “No idea it would feel like this.”  
In one motion, Sam moved so than he could press Frasier down on his back. He grabbed Frasier’s pants and pulled them off. His underwear ended up somewhere around his ankles, and Sam couldn’t help but laugh. Frasier flushed.  
“Help me get these off,” he said, ticking his legs slightly.  
Sam raised an eyebrow, reaching down and taking them in his teeth and pulling them off.  
“Sam! I’m not quite sure that’s sanitary,” Frasier protested.  
“I’m about ready to suck your dick,” Sam said once he’d dropped them on the bed beside him. “I’m not sure your underwear can be much worse.”  
Frasier merely blinked at Sam, his mind still residing on the phrase “suck you dick.”  
“I’m new at this, okay?” Sam said, “Give me a break.”  
“Oh,” said Frasier. “I’m sure you’ll be quite adequate.”  
As Sam’s mouth closed over his prick, Frasier couldn’t help but remarking on the fact that Sam was far more than adequate. He clenched the sheets under him, his head back on the mattress. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Sam’s mouth gliding over top of him, licking him, tasting him. He let himself be more vocal than he normally would, soft moans and huffs spilling from his lips.  
“Oh, god, Sam,” he gasped, reaching out for Sam’s head. “You ought to let me go, I’m going to – to –”  
But he didn’t get to finish what he was going to say. His hips bucked; his head thrown back. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He tried hard not to come, to give Sam a chance to move, but Sam didn’t move. With a faint moan and a rush of pleasure, Frasier Crane came into Sam Malone’s mouth. Sam swallowed out of reflex, feeling the come in the back of his throat. He coughed slightly, blinking, as he sat up.  
“Good lord, Sam, I’m sorry!” Frasier gasped, sitting up.  
“No, it’s fine,” Sam said. “New, different, but fine.”  
“Please, let me then,” Frasier said.  
“You don’t have to, Frais,” Sam said gently. “You can just jack me off.”  
“No, no I want to,” Frasier protested.  
Sam shrugged. “Alright,” he said. “If that’s what you want.”  
Sam laid back onto the bed, and Frasier knelt between his legs. Frasier swallowed. He leaned down and kissed the inside of Sam’s thigh. It was a new experience, feeling Sam’s curly hair under his lips. But it didn’t stop him. He made his way up the inside of Sam’s leg and to his prick, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could.  
Sam let out a quick breath. “I’m close, Frasier,” he said through clenched teeth.  
Frasier didn’t stop. He kept up the steady motion, his left hand suddenly remembering the other part of male anatomy. He took Sam’s prick, just at the base, and slid his fingers down around his balls. Sam closed his eyes. The head of his penis hit the back of Frasier’s throat. Frasier started gagging, and Sam came, just as Frasier pulled back. He came all over Frasier’s chest and the bed beneath them. Sam couldn’t help but start laughing as Frasier looked rather humiliated.  
“Hey, don’t sweat it, man,” Sam smiled. “I came just as hard as you did. We’re good.”  
Frasier cracked a smile.  
“Come here,” Sam said. He took Frasier’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. Neither could quite believe what had just happened. The world that had suddenly disappeared roughly half an hour ago, suddenly came back to them in full. Frasier pulled back.  
“Will we ever be able to do this again, Sam?” Frasier asked. “Can I open my heart, or was this a one off?”  
Sam hesitated. Frasier looked down at his knees.  
“I understand,” he said. “After all, you love Diane.”  
Sam’s hand shot out and took Frasier’s. “God help me for saying this,” he said, “But Frasier, what we had here, it’s something I never had with Diane. I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I don’t know what it was. But it was nice. I had fun. I can’t promise anything but… I think I’d like to do it again sometime.”  
The two of them smiled at each other as they dressed, cleaned up Frasier’s chest, and put the bed back where it belonged. They brushed each other’s hair back to where it belonged.  
“Can we show our faces, Sam?” Frasier said. “Or will they all know?”  
“Know?” Sam laughed. “That we just fucked? I don’t think we have to worry about that one.”  
Norman never mentioned it to anyone, nor would he ever even have been tempted to, but he could have sworn he heard moaning coming from Sam’s office.


End file.
